Te amare por siempre
by Ying-FaLi23
Summary: El destino los unió al igual que los separo, pero el amor es mas fuerte que puede cruzar las barreras del tiempo ese amor aun sigue intacto como desde del inicio apasionado, salvaje, suave, tierno, dulce...prohibido.
1. Chapter 1

**1.-Los personajes de card captor le pertenece a CLAMP**

**2.- Una disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía.**

**3.- Espero les guste mucho esta historia que es la continuación del ****OS que participo en el primer desafío de DZ del GE: Contemos una historia "Mi Ángel enamorado", bueno sin más les dejo que lo lean…**

**Te amare por siempre**

**Capítulo 1 Mi vida sin ti**

El nuevo reino de los Ángeles eran unas pequeñas aldeas cerca de los ríos azules, los campos estaban llenos de flores de colores que brillaban con los rayos del sol, los pastos verdes a las orillas del rio y el viento que soplaba calurosamente en esos días.

En las pequeñas colinas se encontraba una hermosa joven sentada en medio de las flores de colores mirando a la nada con esos hermosos ojos color verde jade que brillaban con la luz del sol alguien se acerca a la joven y le dice.

-Princesa Sakura la está buscando su hermano por todas las pequeñas aldeas- la princesa mira a la persona y le dice.

-Dile a mi hermano que iré mas tarde- la princesa se pone de pie y camina hacia adelante sin mirar a la sirvienta.

La princesa camina por los campos de las flores tocándolas al pasar el viento sopla suevamente por el rostro de ella haciendo que su pelo revoloteó en el cielo haciendo que brille con el sol, la princesa llega a las orillas del rio mira los pequeños peces de colores y las piedras dentro del rio llamo su atención la princesa se quita los zapatos blancos y mete sus pies al rio, la joven sonríe al sentir la refrescante agua que corre por sus pies se agacha para tomar una delas piedritas que tienen un color especial y brilloso que hace que la princesa se quede embobada en la naturaleza de aquel objeto que tiene en sus manos sin darse cuenta que alguien coloca su mano en el hombro de la princesa asiéndola exaltar y mirar a la persona que estaba detrás de ella.

-Sakura- dijo su hermano mirándola con alegría de verla tan feliz dentro del rio.

-Me asustaste hermano- dijo la princesa con una mano en su pecho del susto que le dio el príncipe.

-Lo siento mucho pero que haces adentró del rio te enfermaras- le decía el príncipe y ella bajo la mirada con tristeza.

-No me enfermare- dijo en un susurro –No puedo enfermarme no ahora que estamos por irnos a otro lugar- la princesa dejó caer las piedritas que había recolectado.

Aun no se acabada la guerra entre los Demonios y los Ángeles continuaba aun, los Demonios de la montañas Lucifer habían sido sometidos por los Demonios blancos pero algunos escaparon haciendo otro reino en otra parte donde ahora gobernada el demonio que era llamado el Dios oscuro, durante este tiempo él iba reclutando a los demonios que fueron expulsados del reino de la familia Li y claro también demonios blancos expulsados de su reino, con ello haciéndose más poderoso aquel Demonio.

La princesa Sakura tenía miedo pues en estos últimos días había tenido muchos sueños llenos de sangre, fuego, gente gritando y corriendo por todos lados, ella le había contado a su padre de lo que soñó y el rey tenia miedo de perder de nuevo a su hermosa princesa por esa razón decidieron cambiar de lugar y más porque el rumor de que el demonio quería de nuevo a la princesa.

-Sakura tu no quieres irte verdad- ella meneo la cabeza en negación, la verdad es que la princesa Sakura quería quedarse en aquel lugar primero porque era muy cálido y tranquilo, segundo quería quedarse por si algún día Shaoran regresaba a buscarla la encontraba pero después de casi 2 años él no daba señales de vida y ni señales de que la buscará.

-Yo sé que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar- dijo la princesa y su hermano gruño por debajo.

-Sakura sabes que él no regresara él está muy lejos de este lugar- la princesa lo miro con tristeza, lo sabía perfectamente que él estaba con los demonios blancos y que su reino estaba muy lejos de aquél lugar.

Pero el corazón de la princesa le decía que el pronto vendría por ella, que no lo dejar de amar porque él la amaba con la misma intensidad cuándo estaba con él.

-Es hora de irnos a casa- el príncipe tomo la mano de su hermana y la ayudo a salir del rio, en el camino el príncipe hacia reír a su hermana para que se le quitara esa cara tan triste.

**Sakura POV**

Todo este tiempo he estado con los míos en un reino pequeño, mucho muy pequeño con unas cuantas casitas donde vivían los pocos Ángeles que sobrevivieron de aquella batalla tenía tanta tristeza de ver a mi gente tan pobre en aquel lugar donde se escondieron de los Demonios.

En este tiempo que he estado con mi familia me ido enterado de todo lo que sucedió después de que me fui con mi madre, todos los guardianes traedores atacaban sin piedad a los habitantes del reino causando la destrucción total de las casas, los otros guardianes aleados con mi padre lucharon hasta el final.

Uno de los demonios ataco a mi padre dejándole con una marca para siempre en su brazo que ahora no puede mover y que nunca tendrá movimiento en su mano, cuando miro su mano me siento triste porque no puede ayudarlo a defender mi reino.

También mi padre me conto que después de esa dura batalla los pocos que sobrevivieron se fueron a los ríos azules donde estaríamos mi madre y yo pero la gran sorpresa que se llevo mi padre al enterarse que mi madre murió al protegerme de los Demonios pero yo fui secuestrada por ellos dejando el corazón de mi padre destrozado al perder a su amada reina y a su princesa en una noche, mi padre quería buscarme cuando se entero que yo estaba con los Demonios pero por su estado no podía rescatarme de los demonios tampoco mi hermanó que estuvo más de 1 año en recuperación de sus heridas.

Cuando se recuperaron ellos me buscaron pero no podían entrar al reino de los Demonios por la barrera que protegía el reino y además ellos no podían enfrentar a los demonios ellos solos así que buscaron ayuda en los demás reinos pero ninguno se quería arriesgar a perder todo como lo hicieron los Ángeles, cuando recuerdo todo lo que me conto mi padre de cómo fueron a pedir ayuda y todos les cerraron la puerta ninguno quería ayudarlos me ponía Trieste y lloraba por las noches al saber que mi pueblo quería recatarme de aquel lugar.

Los traidores huyeron con los demonios que quedan y amenazaban con regresar, yo me sentía realmente confundía por todo lo que me había pasado durante este tiempo sin él lo extrañaba mucho y no sabía se podía aguantar mas sin estar sin él, cada noche pensaba en él y en mis sueños venia aquella vez que me entregue a él.

Cada día que pasaba mas lo extrañaba pero no podía ir a su lado pues no sabía que destino eligió y donde se encontraba en estos momentos, solamente le pedía a las estrellas que lo protegiera de algún peligro que nunca le faltara y que algún día nos cruzara de nuevo en el camino.

Mi vida era aburrida la misma rutina nunca me alejaba mucho de los campos de flores y ayudaba a sembrar las flores de colores con los aldeanos que conocía muy bien pues son muy pocos los que quedan así que era fácil la convivencia con ellos, no vivía en un gran castillo como antes vivía en una sencilla casa y me agradaba pues podía estar mas cerca de mi padre.

-Princesa desea cenar- decía una de las sirvientas que ingreso a mi habitación, la miro y suspiro.

-No tengo hambre- miro por la ventana el cielo obscuro iluminado por las estrellas suspiro por recordar que las veía con Shaoran cuando éramos niños, tomo mi almohada y me recuesto en el sillón que está cerca de la ventana y miro por un largo rato el cielo quedándome dormida soñando con los hermosos recuerdos que tengo de Shaoran.

-Hija Sakura- escuchaba la voz de mi padre que me tocaba el hombro para tratarme de despertar, abrí los ojos lentamente y mire a mi padre un poco preocupado.

-Que sucede- le dije un poco soñolienta.

-Nos tenemos que ir- mire a mi padre sin entender sus palabras.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte, el me ayudo a levantarme del sillón y me dijo.

-Ellos están muy cerca y yo no permitiré que te alejen de mi- me abrazo -Nunca mi princesa- acaricie su brazo que no podía mover.

-Está bien- le dije cuando él me miro a los ojos y sonrió.

-Vamos recoge tus cosas la carreta nos esta esperando- me dijo antes de salir le indico a una de las sirvientas que me ayudara con mis cosas, la verdad es que tenía muy pocas cosas así que era fácil empacar y salir de aquél lugar.

La sirvienta me ayudo a colocarme una capa blanca que el sastre de la aldea hiso para mí, salí de mi habitación y mire que todos estaban listos para irnos de aquél lugar.

Mi hermano me ayudo a subir al carruaje donde estaba mi padre en dónde me abrazo y mire aquella casita donde estuve por casi 2 años viviendo, mire a fuera donde todos los aldeanos nos seguían hacia las montañas cubiertas de nieve.

-A donde vamos padre- le pregunte a mi padre.

-A un lugar donde nadie te lastimara Sakura- me sonrió y suspire.

-Voy a extrañar este lugar- mire de nuevo hacia afuera todos traían unas pequeñas luces para alumbra el camino ya que era de noche –Los campos, las flores y los ríos- abrace a mi padre y él me cubrió con una manta.

-Duerme mi pequeña princesa- cerré mis ojos quedándome de nuevo dormida en los brazos de mi padre.

Se sentía muy agradable estar así, me hacia recordar cuando era una niña y dormía entre sus brazos como ahora mis sueños ahora eran mas dulces y no pesadillas.

En un hermoso reino donde soplaba el viento frio por las amplías cortinas del castillo una hermosa mujer de vestido blanco miraba a la luna con sus hermosos ojos color miel, sonreí al sentir el viento frio que corría por su piel.

-Mi reina te hará daño este frio- le dacia un apuesto hombre que traía un abrigo blanco sonrió y abrazo a su reina.

-Ellos ya vienen en camino- dijo la reina estirando su mano hacia el viento donde tomo unos pétalos en sus manos –Mira son flores del reino de los Ángeles- le dijo la reina al hombre que estaba detrás de ella.

-Ellos llegaran en 1 semana a este lugar- la reina sonrió.

-Y tenemos que preparar todo para su llegada querido- el rey beso la mano de su reina.

-Así será- los dos miraron el cielo –No crees que tengamos problemas con nuestros vecinos- la reina lo miro y sonrió.

-No lo creo además los Demonios Blancos ayudaron a los Ángeles a recuperar a la princesa- suspiro la reina –No creo que haya algún problema después de todo quedamos que ayudaríamos a los Ángeles a construir un nuevo reino para ellos- la reina entrelazo su mano con la de su rey.

-Y él que dirá- la reina se volteo para verlo, sonrió y le dijo.

-Él estar feliz de volverla a ver de nuevo- camino un poco y se detuvo a decirle –Es el destino- ella sonrió.

-Espero que así sea mi reina.

Los dos reyes se metieron a sus aposentos para conciliar el sueño porque el mañana esperaba grandes cosas para su pueblo y el reino.

**************************************************** **Continuara**********************************

**Ying- FaLi23:**

**Hola que tal espero que les haya gustado mucho…de verdad que con los comentarios de la historia ****"Mi Ángel enamorado" me convencieron a realizar una continuación y aquí está con otro nombre pero es la misma pero con los acontecimientos del después…bueno no mas rodeos…Estoy muy feliz con esta historia ya que tengo muchos ideas para esta historia…**

**Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…**


	2. Chapter 2

**1.-Los personajes de card captor le pertenece a CLAMP**

**2.- Una disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía.**

**Te amare por siempre**

**Capitulo 2 Soledad**

**Shaoran POV**

Después de que ella se fue me derrumbe a llorar amargamente su partida que dolía mucho en mi corazón y me dolía mas el saber que nunca la volvería a ver tenía que guardar este sentimiento en lo más profundo de mi corazón, no sabía cuál sería mi destino porque tenía que pagar por todo lo que hiso mi padre.

Los demonios blancos tomaron a los Demonios que aun quedaban en el reino y los metieron en las carretas donde también iba mi primo Eriol que me miraba con odio pero yo solo estaba pensando en ella y si hice bien en dejarla ir de mi lado tanto pensando en ella que no me percate de que ya estábamos en el reino de los Demonios blancos en lo alto de las montañas, también había dos grandes cascadas, campos verdes con flores de diferentes colores, pequeñas casa en los altos de las montañas y la gente solo miraba a las carretas donde estaban los demonios de las montañas Lucifer, las personas tenían vestimentas en color blanco con algún otro color nos miraban sorprendidos de que estemos en su reino.

Nos llevaron a unas celdas obscuras en donde mi gente estaba muy preocupada por el cruel destino de nosotros, yo me quede en una esquina a esperar a los demonios Blancos para saber que harán con nosotros en eso mi primo me dijo.

-Tú no te preocupas por tu vida- me miro con enojo y mire hacia un lado.

-Yo no moriré- le dije mirándolo a los ojos Eriol se acerco a mí y me tomo del abrigo me alzo del un golpe la cara.

-Porque estas tan confiado de que no vas a morir- me dijo enojado me soltó del abrigo dejándome en el suelo de nuevo –Tu deseas volver a ver a la princesa pero créeme primito que eso no pasara- sonrió con malicia.

Llegaron unos guardias los cuales llamaron a mi primo y a mí para que nos viera los reyes de este lugar, al entra al gran salón había mucha calma dentro de este y mas por el color blanco con pequeños brillos me hacía sentir algo tristeza de no volver a mi tierra.

-Príncipe Shaoran Li- me llamo el rey blanco que me miraba con una sonrisa que me hiso sentir algo cálido.

-Bienvenidos a los dos- dijo la reina blanca que de igual forma nos sonreí con calidez.

-Que harán con nosotros- dijo Eriol con impaciencia yo solo suspire.

-Bien pues nosotros queremos que sean parte de nuestro reino- dijo el rey sin quitar esa sonrisa., me sentía muy incomodo.

Eriol rio con descaro y lo mire sin decir nada me puse a pensar si era lo mejor estar con ellos o tal vez irme y vagar por el mundo sin rumbo alguno, pero tenía que regresar a lado de ella "_eso es imposible" _me decía mi conciencia.

-No creo que sobrevivan en el mundo solo- dijo el rey blanco.

-Tendremos nuestro castigo- dije con voz suave y la reina blanca me sonrió.

-Joven príncipe- ella sonrió dulcemente –No creo que sean más castigados por lo que ya han pasado- la mire serio y suspire.

-Creo que debo ser juzgado por lo que hiso mi padre y el daño que ocasiono a los Ángeles- mire a Eriol que me miraba con odio, sabía que él no estaría dispuesto a recibir el castigo –Solo yo lo recibiré pues soy el príncipe- no quitaba la mirada a Eriol el cual bajo la cabeza cuando termine de decir eso.

-Joven Príncipe Shaoran Li no es necesario- dijo la reina con ternura.

-Creo querida que es honor y orgullo- dijo el rey mirándome con la misma sonrisa.

Mire hacia un lado sin decir la reina blanca sonrió y se había acercando a mi lentamente, mi corazón latía fuertemente y el calor en mi cara aparecía la reina Blanca es muy hermosa, tiene el pelo en color negro y largo, sus ojos en color violeta brillosos, sus labios rojos y brillosos que me sonreía, la mire traía un vestido blanco con pequeñas piedritas en colores, una corono de cristales blancos y un collar de diamantes que brillaban con el sol que se filtraba en los vidrios del gran salón.

-Joven Shaoran Li no es necesario un castigo impuesto por nosotros- coloco su mano en mi cara y acaricio con cariño –No tienes por qué pagar algo que tu padre hiso, el ya pago eso malo que realizo en el mundo- se acercó más a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Me quede sorprendido por el gesto de la reina, me quede estático y ella se fue del gran salón dejándonos a los tres solos.

-Serán juzgado por el consejo de reino y ellos dictaran sentencia para los dos- dijo el rey, hiso un gesto y de inmediato los mismos guardias nos llevaron a las celdas en el camino nos encontramos con varias mujeres que murmurando algo entre ellas estaba una mujer de ojos violeta iguales a los de la reina que me miraba sorprendida pase de lado de ellas sin mirarlas de lo necesario.

Al entra a la celda varias personas de mi reino se acercaron a mi con cara de preocupación y uno de ellos me dijo.

-Príncipe Li que pasara con nosotros- mire a todos había hombres, mujeres que tenían a sus hijos a lado de ellas y sentí una gran responsabilidad en mis hombros, no sabían que pasaría con ellos después de ser juzgado por los demonios blancos.

-Todo estará bien- recordé esa frase de ella y sentía más esperanza para ellos.

-Nosotros confiamos en usted su majestad- todos realizaron una reverencia y sentí algo en mi corazón que revoloteaba y la esperanza de nuevo se hiso más fuerte.

Me senté en la misma esquina donde estaba a esperar a que fuéramos llevados a ser juzgados, mientras espere mire a todos murmuran algo y ve a los pequeños hijos de ellos tristes y cabizbajos tenía que hacer algo por mi gente.

-Piensas en ellos no es así- dijo Eriol suspire no lo mire.

-Ellos no tienen la culpa de las decisiones tomadas por mi padre- le dije y me encogí mas en el lugar donde estaba, tome mis piernas con mis manos y coloque mi cabeza entre ellas no quería hablar con Eriol sobre lo que había pensado para el futuro de mi pueblo.

No supe cuando me quede dormido en esa misma posición solo sentí que alguien me decía.

-Joven príncipe despierte- abrí lentamente los ojos lentamente y me encontré con un guardia que me miraba.

-Que sucede- dije levantándome del suelo donde estaba.

-Lo llaman los reyes- dijo el guardia y salí de la celda donde estaba.

Entre al gran salón donde se encontraban los reyes y otros más vestidos de blanco, me sentaron en una silla en el centro los mire por un largo rato y uno de ellos dijo.

-bien estamos reunidos hoy para ver el destino de los demonios de la montaña Lucifer- lo mire y continuo –El destino de ellos lo decidiremos ahora- mire a la reina que tenía una sonrisa suave.

-Bien hemos discutido sobre el tema y mi propuesta es que ellos vivan en el sur de mi reino- dijo el rey blanco –Que ellos sigan las leyes de mi reino y vivir tranquilamente en armonía- el me miro.

-Que sucederá con el príncipe- dijo uno de ellos y suspire.

-El príncipe se quedara a vivir en el castillo- lo mire con sorpresa –El aprenderá nuestras costumbres y nuestras leyes- sonrió de la misma forma que su reina – El será uno de nosotros al igual que su gente- me quede sin palabras al ver su rostro y lo dicho por él.

-El castigo que el príncipe que tanto deseaba tener será- mire de nuevo a la persona que hablado al inicio – Él y su primo será llevado a la montaña de hielo para que ellos aprendan nuestras leyes y costumbres, estarán aislado por 1 año- suspire y me levante de la silla para poder decirles lo que pensaba.

-Me parece bien la decisión que tomaron y no voy a oponerme a la esta decisión- suspire y mire a la reina blanca –Tan solo quiero que mi gente viva tranquilamente en ese lugar así estaré mucho más tranquilo- la decisión ya estaba tomada, después de una semana mire a mi gente irse a ese lugar donde estarán mejor y vivirán más tranquilos.

-No estoy de acuerdo en esto- decía mi primo acomodándose su ropa que era igual a la de los habitantes de este reino.

-Te aguantas- le dije un poco molesto –Di que no te mataron por todo el daño que hiciste a mi reino- lo mire enojado y el bajo la mirada.

-Esta…bien…pero…dime…porque tengo que ir contigo a ese lugar – me miro con sus ojos azules, suspire.

-Vamos ya- me coloque bien la ropa que era igual que el de mi primo.

Los dos salimos del castillo para subir al carruaje donde nos llevaría a la montaña Pero antes de irnos la reina me miro y dijo.

-Te estaremos esperando a tu regreso- me sonrió y mire que detrás de ella estaba la misma señorita de la otra vez tenía los mismos ojos que la reina y traía un vestido blanco con azul, en su pelo traía una pequeña diadema de diamantes.

- Shaoran Li- dijo el rey –Que tengas un buen viaje- me sonrió y tomo de la mano a su reina.

Hice una reverencia y subí al carruaje sin antes volver a mirar a la señorita de los ojos color violeta, subí y el carruaje durante el viaje no hable mucho con mi primo que se quejaba del frio que hacía.

Llegamos a una pequeña casa de cristal donde nos esperaba uno de ellos un poco más viejo.

-Bienvenidos- dijo y nos indico a que entráramos a la casa donde estaba mas caliente que a fuera –Les enseñare muchas cosas de nosotros los demonios blancos- sonrió y mire a mi primo el cual se quedo sorprendido por el lugar.

En aquel lugar fue bastante tedioso pues no estábamos a acostumbrados al frio y mucho menos a seguir un entrenamiento tan complicado de adaptarnos a seguir ordenes de otros fue difícil, para mí fue más complicado pues al estar tan lejos de ella y la inmensa soledad que cubría mi corazón y cada vez me asía mas frio, más reservado, mas callado y mas solo pues aunque tenia a Eriol para hablar no podía pues éramos de ideas diferentes y solo habla con él lo necesario casi de las vez estaba solo en mi habitación mirando aquella nieve recordando a mi gran amor.

Ya había pasado 8 meses de haber llegado a este lugar que no veía la hora de regresar y saber cómo estaba mi gente en aquel lugar en esos momentos caía copos de nieve, los tomaba en mi mano que se derretían.

-Vamos jóvenes tenemos que seguir aun con esto- dijo el anciano que nos entrenaba en todo este tiempo.

Caminamos entre la nieve claro bien abrigados pues el frio era muy inmenso.

-Que buscaremos hoy pregunto Eriol.

-Hoy buscaremos una extraña flor que crese en las cuevas de cristales de hielo- dijo y siguió caminado, entramos a las cuevas de cristales de hielos, el anciano nos dijo que no hiciéramos ruido porque esos cristales se caían al piso y nos matarían al instante por su gran filo.

Buscamos esa extraña flor que según el anciano era muy buena para curar enfermedades extrañas pero no la encontramos y tuvimos que seguir buscando otras más para otro tipos de enfermedades, al encontrarlas y ver como él nos explicaba como extraer el líquido que nos serviría para curar a las personas enfermas.

Al llegar a la casa estaban unos guardianes del reino también había una mujer con una capa en color morado con negro que nos dijo.

-Señor Wang lo estaba esperando- la mujer se acerco hacia nosotros –Es urgente que vayan al reino pues la princesa está muy enferma y necesita sus dones para salvarla- mire a él que se puso muy serio.

-Todavía no es hora de irnos aun – dijo en voz suave –Pero nuestra princesa no puede morir así que iremos- nos volteo a ver a nosotros.

Recogimos nuestras cosas y las medicinas que habíamos preparado en todo ese tiempo y salimos con ellos para regresar al reino, bajamos de aquellas montañas frías y al llegara a bajo todo estaba tan triste y sin vida sentí que algo estaba mal.

-Todos están tan preocupados por la princesa- dijo la mujer –Ellas es la heredera de todo este reino- mire a los habitantes que ya no traían ropas blancas y colorida ahora traían ropas negras y sus rostros estaban tan blancos, demacrados y sin vida.

-No se supone que los reyes tuvieron un hijo varón- mire a Eriol con sorpresa como sabia eso él.

-No es mentira- dijo la mujer.

Al entrar al castillo mire al rey un poco preocupado y triste.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo- dijo él saludando al señor Wang –Necesito que salves a mi hija, viejo amigo- nos miro –Vaya que han cambiado mucho- solo asentí no sabía que decir ante esta situación.

-Vamos a ver a la joven princesa- dijo Wang y lo seguimos, entramos por un largo corredor donde pasaban varios sirvientes tristes y sin vida.

-Aquí se encuentra la princesa- dijo la mujer que nos trago.

Entramos silenciosamente a la habitación donde estaba una jovencita en una cama tan pálida y su rostro sin vida, la reina nos miro y sonrió.

-Joven Li- la mire y hice una reverencia.

-Mi reina- le dije y ella se acerco al señor Wang.

-Salva a mi hija por favor- miro a si hija –los dejare solos con ella- la reina se dirigió a mí y tomo mi mano.

La reina se retiro y el señor Wang reviso a la princesa pero no decía nada tan solo meneaba la cabeza.

-Que sucede ella se va a morir- dijo Eriol preocupado pues estaba tan cerca de ella, yo no me acercaba a ella pues me sentía angustiado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No morirá si conseguimos aquella flor- el anciano me miro –Acércate Shaoran- me acerque lentamente hasta donde estaba ella y me quede impresionado pues era ella, esa mujer era la del pasillo, la mujer que estaba detrás de la reina, era la jovencita de los ojos violeta.

-Ella es la princesa- dije sin quitarle la mirada.

-Si es ella- se levanto el anciano y me dijo –Shaoran realiza esa mezcla de hiervas que haces para curarla- lo mire sorprendido.

-Pero si no funciona- le pregunte algo dudoso.

-Funcionara tan solo para levantarla de aquél estado pero en realidad ella necesita esa flor- tome mi morral donde estaba todas aquella hiervas que sabían que eran cada una de ellas, las mezcle y se la di al señor Wang para que se la diera a la princesa a beber y así lo hiso.

-Ahora a esperar- dijo él y yo solo la mire como dormía tan profundamente y dulce que me recordaba a ella. Todos se fueron dejándome a solas con la princesa, yo quería estar seguro de que funcionara la medicina y que no fuera un error.

La mire que despertaba lentamente y sus ojos color violeta me miraban a mí.

-Tu…- dijo con voz baja.

-Lo siento princesa- me levante y me incline.

-No debes hacer eso tu…eres un príncipe no- ella me miro y lo mismo hice yo.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo- ella sonrió levemente.

-Para mí siempre serás un príncipe- mire a otro lado y sentí un extraño calor en mis mejillas.

-Mi nombre es Tomoyo- me dijo y sonrió.

-Yo soy…- ella me interrumpió.

-Shaoran- me quede sorprendido.

-Mi madre habla mucho de ti- sonrió.

-Es mejor que descanses tengo que decirles a todos que ya despertaste- le dije levantado de la silla para buscar al señor Wang y a la reina.

Salí de la habitación y los busqué cuando entraron miraron a la princesa un poco mejor.

-Gracias- me dijo la reina.

-Pero yo no…- ella me acaricio mi cara con amor y suspire.

-Se que tú la salvaste- sonrió dulcemente –También se que eres bueno haciendo medicinas para salvar a la gente de este reino y yo estoy muy agradecido contigo Shaoran- yo solo mire a otro lado.

Después de un tiempo todo regreso a la normalidad y la gente se veía más alegre porque su princesa estaba ya a salvo, todos me agradecían de haberla salvado eso me incomodaba un poco.

Vivía en él reino con Eriol que él estaba plantado semillas de flores en los jardines del reino claro con autorización de los reyes.

Me encontraba mucho con la princesa Tomoyo, siempre estaba muy feliz.

-Vamos Shaoran- decía para ir en los caballos a ver a los elfos que estaban en la frontera del reino. –Ellos también son buenos curando y sanando a las personas- me decía Tomoyo.

-Si- le decía –Es mejor regresar princesa Tomoyo le puede hacer daño- ella aun seguí un poco delicada de salud.

-Lo sé- decía sin mirarme –Pero también sé que tú me volverás a salvarme Shaoran- me decía con una amplia sonrisa que me ponía nervioso.

-Yo…- me mordí el labio, ella se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano.

-Prométeme que buscaras aquella flor para salvar mi vida- la mire con sorpresa –Promete que nunca te iras de mi lado- se acerco a mí y coloco su cabeza en mi hombro –Promételo Príncipe Shaoran- mire al inmenso reino de los elfos, y en mi mente se vino las palabras de ella "_Una promesa siempre se debe cumplir, Shaoran Li hasta el final." _Si yo realizaba esa promesa nunca iría a buscarla y me tendría que quedar a cumplir con esa promesa, creo que era el destino de no volver a estar juntos de nuevo.

-Si- ella me miro sorprendida –Lo prometo- ella sonrió –Buscare esa flor para curarte- ella me abrazo con mucho cariño y rio de alegría, me sentía tan bien.

-Yo sabía que no me dejarías, Shaoran- acaricie su largo pelo color negro y sonreí.

-Bien princesa es hora de irnos- la tome de la mano y la ayude a subirse al caballo –Su padre nos regañara si llegamos tarde a la cena- ella rio.

-Mama siempre nos puede ayudar- ella sonrió y montamos a caballo hasta llegar al castillo.

Hoy después de casi 2 años de vivir con los demonios blancos que ya era uno de ellos, realizaba mis actividades como siempre con entusiasmado de salvar a los habitantes del reino, siempre estaba en el almacén haciendo medicinas y curando a la gente esa era mi vida ahora.

-Joven Shaoran- me decía mi asistente.

-Dime- le decía sin verlo pues estaba acomodando unas medicinas en el almacén.

-Llego esto- lo mire y me dio un pergamino donde se encontraba mi gente viviendo.

-Quien lo manda- le pregunte.

-Es de su primo- mire el pergamino y así era, Eriol se había ido aquel lugar pues ellos necesitaba que alguien los ayudaran a curar a los enfermos.

-Está bien déjame solo- el chico se fue del almacén, abrí el pergamino y mire lo que decía mi primo me necesitaba.

Yo no salía del reino si no es para buscar esa flor para salvar a la princesa Tomoyo, ahora tenía que ir a ese lugar y ayudar a mi gente. Salí del almacén y entre a mi cuarto donde recogí algunas cosas para el viaje y salir lo antes posible para llegar a tiempo, monte mi caballo y me dirigía al sur donde estaban ellos.

******************************************En la habitación de la princesa********************

-Shaoran ya se marcho- dijo Tomoyo.

-Si princesa- dijo la sirvienta.

-Bien manda una paloma mensajera hacia el sur que llegue a Eriol con la noticia de que va su primo para allá- la princesa miraba al cielo –Escribe en ese mensaje que lo retenga unos días allá es mas dile que no debe regresar nunca más Shaoran a este reino- suspiro la princesa.

-Pero su majestad- la sirvienta le dijo –Está bien que el joven príncipe se vaya de su lado- Tomoyo la miro y sonrió.

-No claro que no, yo iré a ese lugar pero antes de que suceda eso tengo que ver a ese Ángel- la sirvienta se retiro para cumplir con aquella orden dejando sola a la princesa.

-Nunca dejare que me lo arrebates, no después de todo lo que he hecho para que cambie- sonrió –No permitiré que lo vuelvas a ver…princesa Sakura…

************************************************Cont inuara**********************************

**Ying-FaLi23:**

**Espero les guste mucho este segundo capítulo…tarde un poco pues ya lo tenía tan solo era de transcribirlo a la compu…jejeje…**

**Como ven la vida de Shaoran…quien se lo imaginaba así tan hacendoso…jejejeje.**

**Solo una aclaración ya todos sabían que venía ella (Sakura) pero como ya lo había dicho Shaoran siempre estaba ocupado en su trabajo así que ni enterado de que su Ángel estaba tan cerca de él…que pasara ahora bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…**


	3. Chapter 3

**1.-Los personajes de card captor le pertenece a CLAMP**

**2.- Una disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía.**

**Te amare por siempre**

**Capitulo 3 **

**El Ángel protector**

**Sakura POV**

En mis sueños estaba su mirada color ámbar que brillaba en la obscuridad siempre había tenido aquel brillo en sus ojos, lo descubrí cuando éramos niños y jugábamos en los jardines del reino el siempre tenía para mí una sonrisa feliz, suave, dulce, cálida…como lo extrañaba.

Dormía profundamente en el hombro de mi padre y me sentía realmente protegida a su lado pero aun sentía esa sensación de vacío en mi corazón, sentir la necesitada de estar de nuevo a su lado. Sentir sus cuerpo en mis manos y sentir su aroma dulce que me embriagó la primera vez y la última vez que estuvimos juntos, pero lo que más anhelaba era sentir sus manos recorrer lentamente mi cuerpo como a aquella noche en la que entregue mi amor, mi alma todo a él.

Desperté asustada por el golpe que se dio y grite porque mi padre estaba debajo de mí y su rostro se notaba que le dolía mucho su brazo que no podía mover.

-¡Padre está bien!- le dije un poco asustada y tratándome de levantar peor era imposible pues la carruaje estaba de lado y no podía mantenerme en pie.

-Estoy bien mi hermosa princesa- mi padre trataba también de pararse pero le era imposible así que abrí la puerta y me percate de que estaba lloviendo a fuera, Sali del carruaje y alguien me grito.

-Sakura que haces- era mi hermano que venía en un caballo, él se bajo y ayudo a mi padre a salir del carruaje.

-Que sucedió- miro que una rueda de este estaba en un profundo oyó, la lluvia caía fuertemente y aun que traía una capa con capucha sentía como la lluvia mojaba mi ropa.

Todo estaba lleno de lodo y mis zapatos blancos estaban ensuciándose, los pocos hombre que quedaban ayudaron a asacar el carruaje pero sin éxito todavía.

-Sakura que haces ven a protegerte de la lluvia- mi padre me tomo del brazo y me guio hasta otra carreta peor esta era mas humilde y me subí en ella, allí estaban varios aldeanos que me miraban con una sonrisa y una mujer me dijo.

-Princesa quites esa capa y tome este abrigo- yo tome el abrigo que me dio me quiete la capa que tenia y sentía un poco mas de calor.

-Gracias- les dije y todos sonrieron.

-Venga a este lugar es más caliente- me dijo un hombre mayor y mene la cabeza en afirmación, me pase aquel lugar en donde estaba rodeada por mi gente me sentía mas aliviada y cálida entre ellos.

-Nos vamos- dijeron allá fuera y la carreta se movió, en todo el trayecto los aldeanos cantaba canciones para alegrar el viaje y me daban panecillos de manzana mis favoritos.

Después llegamos a un valle lleno de flores y los ríos que salían de las montañas, camine entre las flores pero escuche que alguien me decía.

-Princesa no se aleje del lugar- mire para saber quién era, allí enfrente de mi estaba un hombre alto, pelo café claro y ojos color miel con unos lentes en ellos ya lo había visto anteriormente con mi hermano, él también era un guardián.

-Eto…- lo mire y me mordí el labio el sonrió.

-Perdón princesa no me he presentado- se inclino ante mí y me miro –Mi nombre es Yukito- sonreí.

-Ven Yukito- me acerque a él –Si quieres puedes acompañarme así no me para nada- le dije y me gire para seguir por mi camino sentí su presencia atrás de mi.

-Pero tenemos que regresar rápido al lugar donde están los demás- lo mire sobre mi hombro.

-Si no que- le dije entrecerrando mis ojos.

-El príncipe se enojara mucho- sonreí divertida y corrí mas rápido entre las flores.

-Princesa- me gritaba desesperadamente aquel hombre, mientras tanto yo reía sabía que mi hermano le había encargado protegerme.

Pare cuando encontré a un elfo montado en un hermoso caballo blanco y lo mire por un largo rato.

-Así que usted es el hermoso Ángel que fue secuestrada por los demonios- lo mire seriamente y él sonrió.

-Princesa- dijo Yukito colocándose enfrente de mí protegiéndome del elfo.

-No le haré nada un hermosa mujer como ella- dijo el elfo bajándose de su caballo y dirigiéndose a mí.

-Yo no le tengo miedo- le dije y sonrió.

-No claro que no pues mis padres han decidido proteger a los Ángeles- él sonrió –Vamos con su padre princesa- mire a Yukito que no decía nada – A un queda un largo camino para llegar a mi reino y van muy lento, aun les falta llegar a un terreno más cerrado difícil de cruzar- él se quedo quieto mirándome desde su caballo, lo mire seriamente no me iba a dejar intimidar por él.

-Es mejor irnos- lo mire y me di la vuelta, camine sin mirar atrás peor no era necesario pues él venía siguiéndome.

-Princesa iré a visarle a su hermano- mire a Yukito y mene la cabeza en afirmación, mientras tanto yo miraba al elfo que estaba en el caballo que me sonreí.

-Y usted quien ese- le dije y sonrió.

-Yo soy Shen Clow y soy el príncipe de los elfos- lo mire tenía el pelo negro corto bien peinado, sus orejas en punta, sus ojos color verde azulados y su boca en un tono rosa que ahora me sonreía.

-Y te mandaron los reyes por nosotros- le dije mirándolo en sus ojos.

-Si princesa ya que se atrasaron mucho- me cruce de brazos y le dije.

-Si nos atrasamos porque el carruaje donde iba mi padre la rueda se rompió- el sonrió.

-Ya veo- miro hacia atrás de mí y se bajo del caballo, mire hacia atrás y mire que mi padre y mi hermano venían.

-Sea bienvenido- mi padre dio una reverencia al elfo que estaba a mi lado –Ya conoció a mi hermosa hija- camine hasta donde estaba mi padre y sonreí cuando estuve entre sus brazos.

-Si señor Kinomoto su hija es hermosa- el sonrió y yo solo suspire.

-Es mejor irnos ya padre- dijo mi hermano.

-Tiene razón el príncipe es mejor marcharnos antes de que llueva de nuevo- dijo el elfo y mi padre y mi hermano fueron a visar que ya teníamos que marcharnos de aquel lugar.

Ayude a los aldeanos a recoger todas la cosas y me subí en la carreta con los demás y partimos hacia donde dirigía el príncipe Elfo, como lo predijo él empezó a llover mientras tratábamos de subir por ese camino que nos llevaría al reino de los Elfos pero se detuvo una de las carretas deteniéndonos también.

-Porque se detiene tememos que subir lo antes posible- decía él.

-Pero es que una de las mujeres que van con nosotros está embarazada y ya es hora- decía un hombre de la otra carreta.

-Hoya tiempo tenemos que subir- decía el elfo.

Mire a las mujeres que estaban conmigo y les pregunte.

-¿Quién es la mujer que está embarazada?- ellas solo me miraron asustadas.

-Es Hikari- las mire y suspire.

-Es su primer bebe de seguro a de estar muy asustada- decían las mujeres.

-Oh pobre mujer- decía otra, me estaba preocupando mucho por esa mujer así que no aguante mas y me pare del asiento donde iba.

-Majestad- me decían las mujeres.

-Princesa- decían los hombres que nos acompañaban.

-No voy a dejar que muera ese bebé- dije con valentía así que ordene que parar la carreta para bajarme y auxiliar a la mujer que iba a dar a luz en medio de esta lluvia y de este camino lleno de lodo.

-Adonde va Princesas- me baje de la carreta y no me importo que estuviera lloviendo.

-¡Que haces!- me grito él.

-¡Voy ayudarla ya que tú y los demás no hacen nada!- le grite y lo mire con enojo.

Camine hacia la carreta dónde se encontraba la mujer, estaba toda mojada y llena de lodo mis pies y escuche a lo lejos mi nombre.

-Sakura regresa- me decía la voz de mi hermanó.

Mire dentro de la carreta y ve a las mujeres que estaban ayudando a la mujer, mire alrededor para buscar un buen lugar para que la mujer bajara de aquel lugar y diera a luz pero todo estaba cubierto por arboles grandes y el pasto estaba mojado y lleno de lodo.

Alguien me todo del brazo y me giro hacia él.

-Que haces debemos irnos ya- lo mire con enojo y me solté de mala gana de su agarre.

-Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes- lo mire con odio.

-Tenemos que avanzar- me decía y mire de nuevo a al mujer que gritaba del dolor.

-Creo que ya va a nacer- decía una mujer.

-No puede debemos buscar un lugar o…- me interrumpió el elfo.

-No nos vamos tiene que aguantar- lo mire enojada.

-No voy a permitir que ese bebé muera- le grite y lo mire con odio –Nunca dejare que es e bebé muera pues es un Ángel que comienza una nueva vida- le dije y él suspiro.

-Princesa Sakura tenemos que irnos si no la lluvia nos retrasara- gruñí del enrojo –Ellos nos alcanzaran y todo lo que han hecho será inútil- el suspiro y me miro.

-No me importa primero está la vida de ese bebé- él gruño de fastidioso –Y no me importa si nos atrapan odio y detesto seguir ocultándonos de ellos- cerré mis manos y apreté fuertemente –Estoy cansada de ser una carga para los demás- lo mire con enojo.

-Princesa- me decía.

-No- ya estaba muy enojada y si él seguía insistiendo lo golpearía se me olvidaría toda la etiqueta que tiene una princesa al igual que era un hombre.

-No hay tiempo- gruñí cuando lo dijo y él me tomo del brazo para llevarme a la otra carreta, ni modo él se lo busco le die un buen golpe con mi mano cerrada y todos me miraron.

-Ya te dije que no y ahora todos tendrán que seguir mis órdenes- los mire a todos y él me miro con sorpresa –Tu te lo buscaste- lo señale con mi dedo acusador y me gire a la carreta para decirles.

-Bajen todos los hombres y las mujeres se quedan ayudar- mire a uno de los hombres y le dije –Ve por agua y tare mas toallas limpias- el hombre meneo la cabeza en afirmación.

-Sakura que haces- me dijo mi padre y yo lo mire.

-Pues voy ayudar a la mujer a tener a su bebé- lo mire a los ojos –Padre- el suspiro.

-Pero Sakura- gruñí molesta.

-No me digas que estas de su parte- lo mire de nuevo tenía el cachete rojo y sentí que mi mano pulsa un pequeño dolor, mire mi mano que estaba roja por el golpe que le di al elfo.

-Sakura lo golpeaste- suspire.

-Él se lo busco para que me da órdenes- lo mire de reojo y el sonrió.

-Pero Sakura- decía mi padre en reproche.

-No está bien- dijo el elfo con una sonrisa –Ella es muy valiente y muy protectora con los suyos, eso es bueno- mire que el hombre trae las toallas y subí a la carreta dónde se encontraba la mujer cerramos para que no entrara el frio y los hombres no vieran nada.

Todas las mujeres ayudaron a la mujer para que diera a luz a su bebé, me quede sorprendida por el dolor que sentía la mujer y lo doloroso que fue que el bebé naciera nunca me imagine que fuera así, se escucho el llanto del bebé y sonreí al ver al bebé.

-Que es- le dije a la mujer que lo tenía en sus brazos.

-Es un varón mi princesa- sonreí de alegría al ver al bebé en los brazos de su madre.

Me recordó mucho a mi madre sentía nostalgia por volver a verla de nuevo peor sabía que no se podía.

-Ya nos vamos- dijo el elfo, baje de la carreta y lo mire con una sonrisa.

-Ahora ya podemos irnos- el sonrió y algunas mujer de la otra carreta se pasaron a dónde estaba el bebé y subí de nuevo.

Miraba al bebé tan pequeño y tan hermoso sonreí, la mujer me dijo.

-Princesa gracias- mire a la mujer con ternura.

Llegamos al reino de los elfos y baje de la carreta para ver cómo era el lugar, uno de los guardianes me dio un caballo blanco para montarlo miraba el lugar todo lleno de flores y arboles enormes, a lo alto habían dos cascadas y muchas casa en las montañas y en lo alto un castillo.

-Así que darías la vida de tu gente a cambio de la tuya- él se acerco hasta mi con su caballo me sonreía.

-Claro que si- no lo mire –Igual tu también por tu gente no- lo mire de reojo y él sonrió.

-Si lo haría- lo mire con orgullo.

-Bueno- me gire para seguir vendo el paisaje.

-A un me duele el golpe- me dijo y lo mire ya no tenía su mejilla roja.

-A mi también me duele mi mano- le mostré me mano vendada, él rio.

-Bueno estamos a mano- lo mire con sorpresa.

-Usted es muy raro- le dije suspirando.

-Me llamo Shen, Sakura- lo mire y role los ojos.

-Si como digas Shen- cabalgue más rápido hasta llegar a lado de mi padre.

Entramos al castillo donde nos esperaban ya los reyes de aquel reino, una hermosa mujer de pelo negro me miraba con ternura.

-Bienvenidos- dijo el rey que se parecía mucho a él.

-Gracias por recibirnos y ayudarnos- dijo mi padre.

-Bien llegaron en una momento muy especial- lo mire con curiosidad.

-En qué momento llegamos señor Clow- el rey me miro y sonrió.

-Princesa llegaron en el día de la cosecha- lo mire sin entender –Es el día dónde nuestros vecinos y nosotros damos gracias a la tierra por sus frutos- sonreí.

-Quienes son los vecinos- la reina sonrió.

-Vamos querida a que te des un buen baño y te cambies de ropa- sonreí y seguí a la reina.

Me di un baño y mire el vestido que la reina había elegido para mí era blanco con pequeños adornos en oro y pequeñas flores en rosa era un poco largo y las mangas hacia abajo dejando mis hombros al descubierto, me colocaron unas pequeñas joyas y mi pelo suelto con adornos iguales que el vestido.

Cuando salí de la habitación mire a la reina y sonreí.

-Puede que sea el destino- la mire sin entender.

-Que-le dije y ella sonrió.

-**Se dice que las coincidencias no existen…-**** se acerco a mí y acaricio mi mejilla****-Solo lo inevitable….-**** la mire sin entender sus palabras.**

**Que quería decir con eso.**

***************************En el reino de los demonios Blancos*****************************

**Se encontraba una hermosa mujer de pelo negro y ojos color violeta dando vueltas por su habitación, no sabía qué hacer ahora en estos momentos.**

**-Tomoyo, no estás lista- decía un chico de pelo castaño y ojos ámbar.**

**-Shaoran no hay que ir si- decía la joven que le suplicaba al hombre.**

**-Lo siento pero para eso viajamos de nuevo al casillo para el día especial de la cosecha- la joven lo miro con tristeza –La cosecha es importante entre este reino y el reino de los elfos- el joven castaño sonrió.**

**-A mí me gustaba más estar allá que aquí- la joven lo abrazo y el correspondió a ese abrazo.**

**-Te promete que cuando pase este día nos iremos a ese lugar- la joven lo miro y sonrió.**

**-Me lo prometes Shaoran- los dos jóvenes se separaron.**

**-Si te lo prometo- el castaño sonrió –Te dejo para que te cambies y te pongas más hermosa princesa- el castaño salió de la habitación dejando a la chica sonrojada por el comentario del castaño.**

**-Que voy hacer-decía la joven de ojos violeta –Tengo que evitar que se encuentre- se sentó en la cama y pensó –Tardaron mucho en llegar y yo ya no puede retener a Shaoran en aquel lugar- la chica suspiro y se levanto de la cama , se miro al espejo y sonrió.**

**-Voy hacer todo lo posible para que no se encuentren- sonrió –Shaoran ahora es mío…princesa Sakura.**

******************************Continuara************ ***********

**Ying-FaLi23:**

**Espero les guste mucho este nuevo capítulo…o que emoción ya están casi por reencontrarse…que sucederá bueno nos vemos ene le siguiente capítulo…**

**Gracias a todos por leer mi historia y dejar sus comentario…de verdad muchas gracias…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente y en otra historia…byebye…**


	4. Chapter 4

**1.-Los personajes de card captor le pertenece a CLAMP**

**2.- Una disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía.**

**Te amare por siempre**

**El rencuentro**

**Shaoran POV**

Había pasado 2 semanas desde que recibí la carta de mi primo en donde decía que necesitaba mi ayuda sobre algunos medicamentos que necesitaba para la gente que vivía en la frontera de las tierras de los elfos, pero al llegar al lugar no había ninguna novedad y nadie sabia quien me había mandado la carta en fin me quede un tiempo en este lugar hasta que llego la princesa Tomoyo que quería quedarse uno tiempo en este lugar ya que estaba muy aburrida en el castillo así que no tuve opción.

Aunque tenia la sospecha de que alguien no me quería en el reino pero no sabía quién era esa persona hasta que escuche un día mi primo estaba hablando con uno de los demonios blancos acerca de los reyes y solo escuche unas palabras, "Los reyes de este reino tiene dos caras", "Tuvieron un varón", "Conspiración en el palacio", "La princesa Tomoyo no es quien dice ser".

Solo eso escuche no hay nada mas confuso que esas palabras, nadie de los demonios blancos decía algo sobre el pasado de los reyes o sobre algún secreto, nadie decía nada y eso era aun mas frústrate ya que no había nada.

Mire a la princesa que tejía algo y recordé _"La princesa Tomoyo no es quien dice ser" _como era posible si ella era alegre, amable, sincera y muy bondadosa con los demás no había maldad en ella, tal vez estaba confundiendo aquellas palabras ya que todo este tiempo que he estado en este reino he estado con ella la conocía tenía confianza en ella.

-Sucede algo Shaoran- me dijo su hermosa voz con una sonrisa.

-Yo…ete…- mire al otro lado, creo que se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando pero porque me ponía tan nervioso aquella sonrisa.

-Me mirabas con mucha insistencia que sucede- ella rio y dejo su tejido en la mesa y se levanto de aquel lugar donde estaba, se acerco a mi –Sabes que puedes contarme lo que te suceda Shaoran- tomo mi mano y se sentó enfrente de mí.

-Yo solo tengo un poco de sed- la mire y ella sonrió de nuevo.

-Bien pues iré por un poco de té- se levanto pero la detuve.

-No deberías hacerlo tu después de todo tu eres la princesa- ella tomo mi mano y sonrió.

-Yo solo quiero ser útil y además te gusta que yo te prepare el té- ella me abrazo y sentí su aroma a flores igual a mi Ángel.

-Porque no llamo a una de las sirvientas para que nos sirvan el té- le dije correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-Quieres hablar- me dijo en el oído, estaba muy cerca de su rostro y la mire su aliento me llegaba a mi nariz, su boca estaba entre abierta y sus labios rosas estaban allí cerca de los míos. Nuestros labios se unieron en un beso, la princesa Tomoyo profundizo el beso y me sentí un poco nervioso así que me separe de ella que suspiro cuando mis labios abandono los de ella.

-Esto nunca debió suceder- le dije y ella me tomo mi cara con sus manos suaves haciéndome poner más nervioso.

-Shaoran no te debería darte pena de lo que sucedió hace unos momentos- ella sonrió –Tu sabes que me gustas- se acerco a mí y coloco sus manos en mi cuello, su rostro estaba cerca de mi cara –Y yo puedo hacerte olvidar- la princesa se acercó a dándome un beso, no lo correspondí como el primero que nos dimos y ella se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Lo siento mucho- le dije tomando su mano, salí del lugar antes de escuchar lo que me decía.

Porque había correspondido aquel beso si yo estaba a un enamorado de Sakura, camine por las calles de la pequeña ciudad en donde habitaban mi gente algunos me saludaban, algunas mujeres me daban un poco de comida y sonreía en forma de agradecimiento, ni yo sabía porque sonreía si antes era muy frio y un poco engreído pero tal vez todo lo que sucedió me hiso cambiar mi actitud.

Me senté en una banca secar de una fuente que había allí mire a todos que estaban preparando todo la celebración de la cosecha de este año, sería una celebración muy divertida ya que los elfos compartirían la mesa con los demonios esta vez la celebración seria en la laguna cristal que es división de ambos reinos, mire a lo lejos que venía la princesa Tomoyo con una de sus acompañantes.

Me miro y sonrió se sentó a mi lado y me dijo.

-Siento mucho lo que sucedió- me dio un dulce de chocolate y sonreía para que no se sintiera mal.

-Olvídalo, no paso- suspire y comí el dulce.

-Yo no puedo olvidar este sentimiento, pero no puedo obligarte a que me ames como a ella- la mire estaba muy seria y su mirada estaba entre la gente – Tu sabes cuales son mis sentimientos por ti- rio un poco no me miraba –Pero aún tengo la esperanza de poder hacer que me ames- se levantó y me miro de reojo –Te esperare en la cena- sonrió y se marchó sin decir más dejándome aún más confundido.

Durante la cena no dijo nada hasta que mi primo nos informó que los reyes nos querían de regreso a la cuidad para la celebración de la cosecha, la princesa Tomoyo se molestó y dejo la mesa, quería saber que le sucedía así que fui a verla a su habitación.

-Princesa puedo pasar- le dije antes de entrar.

-Ya sé de qué quieres hablar Shaoran, pero no me iré de este lugar- la mire ella estaba acostada en su cama y tenía los brazos cruzados, reí un poco parecía una niña.

-Pero debo saber el motivo de no regresar al castillo- ella me miro y suspiro, se tapó con la cobija su cara y solo me decía.

-No quiero ir- camine hasta llegar a un lado de su cama, le quite la cobija de la cara y la mire.

-Esa no es una buena excusa- le dije sonriendo ella se levantó y tomo mi brazo para que me sentará en la cama cerca de ella, coloco su cabeza en mi hombro y me dijo.

-Tan solo quiero quedarme más tiempo en este lugar- ella suspiro –Tan solo quiero estar así contigo como estos días, como ahora Shaoran- su mano se entrelazo con la mía y sentí que apretaba fuertemente.

-Pero si estado contigo todo este tiempo- ella me miro.

-No siempre estás en el almacén haciendo medicinas- me miro con enojo –Siempre estas ocupado y nunca me visitas, sin en cambio aquí siempre estas a mi lado- de nuevo se acomodó en mi hombro.

-Tan solo trabajo para vivir bien en el reino- le dije y ella de nuevo suspiro con pesar.

-Tú no tienes por qué trabajar Shaoran eres un príncipe- me dijo y reí con ironía.

-No lo soy- sonríe hace mucho que deje de ser un príncipe no tenía un reino, mi gente me trataba como aun príncipe y eso me hacía sentir incomodo –No quiero tener ese título- no quería ser más un príncipe y ser tratado como tal me gustaba más ser así como ahora.

-Está bien iré pero con la condición de que regresar a este lugar- apretó mas mi mano y sonreí al saber que había conseguido mi objetivo.

-Está bien pero ahora tienes que dormir- realice un hechizo para que ella pudiera dormir tranquilamente ya que sería un viaje muy largo.

Al día siguiente llego una carta de los reyes donde decía que nos esperaban en la laguna de cristal para la celebración, me vestí con un traje de color azul con blanco iguales a los que usaban los demonios blancos, también coloque mi argolla lo único que me quedaba de mi reino me mire al espejo y mire mi rostro era diferente a como era hace 2 años atrás era otra persona, respire hondo y salí de mi habitación escuche unas voces era mi primo y la princesa Tomoyo que estaban discutiendo algo solo alcance a escuchar.

-Shaoran no debe enterarse- dijo Tomoyo mirando a Eriol enojada.

-Tarde o temprano lo sabrá- dijo Eriol mirándome, la princesa Tomoyo se asusto al verme parado enfrente de ellos.

-Que no debo entéreme de que- le dije y espere a que me dijeran la información, mire a la princesa que estaba muy nerviosa.

-No es nada Shaoran- me sonrió y se acomodo su vestido, se acerco a mí con una sonrisa –Vamos o llegaremos tarde- mire a mi primo que estaba muy serio.

En el camino no decía nada la princesa Tomoyo acerca de lo que hablaba con mi primo y yo no quise decir más sobre el asunto tal vez tenía algo planeado para la celebración de la cosecha pero tenía que esperar a ver qué sucedía en el lugar.

A nuestra llegada nos recibió los reyes con una sonrisa, mire que todos los aldeanos del reino estaban compartiendo los alimentos que hubo este año con los elfos y viceversa, la princesa me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta una de las mesas donde habían varios dulces de fruta de cristal.

La gente que se encontraba en la laguna estaba festejando que ambos reinos estaban compartiendo algo tan preciado como sus alimentos y también que tenían una buena relación.

-Shaoran vamos a sentarnos en la gran mesa donde estará los reyes de ambos reinos- la princesa me sonrió y fuimos directo a donde se encontraban los reyes de ambos reinos.

A lo lejos ve a unas personas que se me hacían conocidas y un olor dulce sentí, conforme nos íbamos acercando a ellos sentía más ese olor y enfrente de mí se encontraba una mujer con vestido de color blanco con pequeñas flores en rosas y dorado, su pelo largo de color castaño claro igual al de ella, su piel era blanca, en mi corazón sentía algo al ver a esa mujer enfrente de mí y el recuerdo de ella volvía en mi mente.

La mujer volteo a verme con esa mirada que yo conocía era ella, lo sabía y lo sentía en mi corazón sus ojos color verde me miraron con sorpresa y el tiempo se detuvo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, enfrente de mi estaba mi hermoso Ángel.

**Sakura POV**

Cuando terminaron de arreglarme salí de la habitación y mire el paisaje que se mostraba atreves de las ventanas el reino de los elfos era muy hermoso el pasto verde y las flores de colores me recordaba mucho mi reino, me detuve a ver las flores que habían en el jardín pero alguien me hablo.

-Princesa- mire a un lado era el, lo mire estaba cambiado llevaba un traje negro con algunos detalles en dorado, su pelo negro bien arreglado y su aroma a menta.

-A donde iremos- le dije y él se acercó a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro, tomo mi mano y me dijo.

-A un hermoso lugar- sonreí.

En el camino mi padre me miraba y sonreía al verme con este hermoso vestido.

-Mi niña te ves hermosa- me sonroje cuando lo dijo.

-Si padre es muy bonito- mire a la ventana del carruaje ver cómo iban pasando los árboles.

-Es un gran cambio para nosotros pero créeme mi niña que estaremos bien- lo mire y sonreí.

-Si- sonreí, tome su mano con la mía y apreté fuertemente pero yo sabía que no íbamos a durar mucho tiempo en este reino porque ese maldito demonio iba a seguirnos hasta acabar con todos los Ángeles que aun quedábamos.

Cuando llegamos al lugar era realmente hermoso la laguna azul, arboles altos y verdes, flores de colores y brillosas, algunos pájaros silbaban en el lugar y la gente estaba alegre y contenta festejando con otros, no era posible eran ellos los demonios blancos tenía la curiosidad de saber si entre ellos se encontraba él.

-Princesa- mire a quien me llamaba.

-Que sucede- le dije.

-Se quedó quieta y me asusto mucho al verla así- me dijo con una sonrisa, suspire y mire que tanto traía la gente de ambos reinos.

-Me gustaría mucho que mi gente se uniera a esta celebración- mire al elfo que estaba a mi lado –Ellos preparan deliciosa comidas- sonreí al recordar el dulce aroma de comida que había mi catillo cuando todo estaba tan bien en el reino de los Ángeles.

-Para el próximo año estarán aquí también- me dijo tomando mi mano –Vamos a probar- me guio hasta una de las mesas donde había muchos platillo que se veían deliciosos, el elfo tomo una prueba de uno de los platillos y me lo dio a probar sabían muy rico.

-Es delicioso- le dije.

-Si verdad prueba este- me dio de otro de los platos, todo era muy ricos seguimos probando hasta que llegamos a donde se encontraban los reyes.

-Ven Sakura te voy a presentar a alguien- me dijo la reina de los elfos.

Me llevo hasta donde estaba una hermosa mujer de pelo negro largo, me miro con sus ojos color violeta y me sonrió.

-Pero si es él hermoso Ángel- me dijo.

-Mucho gusto soy Sakura- le dije y ella tomo mi mano en forma de saludo.

-El gusto es mío princesa- sonreí.

-Sakura ve vamos a sentarnos por acá- dijo el elfo –Lo siento pero me la tendré que robar un ratito su alteza- le dijo a la reina que sonreía.

-Vayan- mire por última vez a la reina de los demonios blancos, su sonrisa me ponía muy nerviosa.

Todos los demonios blancos me miraban con sorpresa, mi padre estaba hablando con alguno de ellos y con los elfos que estaban a punto de sentarse en la mesa pero alguien dijo.

-Allí viene la princesa- me quede quieta y sentí como mi corazón latía fuertemente, en mi corazón de nuevo volvió aquel sentimiento que hace mucho que no sentía volte para ver y vaya sorpresa la que descubrí enfrente de mi estaba él, aquel hombre que aparecía en mis sueños, aquel hombre del que estaba enamorada, era Shaoran.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, el me miraba de igual forma con mucha sorpresa y ninguno se movía de este lugar.

-Sakura- me dijo el elfo –Te sucede algo- se paró enfrente de mí y lo mire.

-No es nada-mire a Shaoran que venía con una hermosa mujer quien era muy parecida a la reina de los demonios blancos, la mujer me miro.

-Quien es ella- le pregunte al elfo y el miro a la mujer.

-Ella es la princesa Tomoyo del reino de los demonios blancos- mire como ellos dos saludaban a los demás y tomaban asiento en los primeros lugares de la gran mesa.

Sentía muchas emociones juntas volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo, tan solo nos miramos y no hablamos pero nuestras miradas decían todo lo que hemos callado duarente todo este tiempo.

No supe cuando me senté en la mesa, tampoco no supe cunado ya estaba llena de gente tanto de elfos, demonios blancos y Ángeles bueno los pocos que estábamos allí para convivir en este festejo.

Mire a un lado allí estaba Shaoran con la princesa no me miraba o eso creía yo, me sentía realmente incomoda.

-Pero miren aquí se encuentran los Ángeles que aun sobreviven después de lo que a sucedido- dijo uno de los demonios blancos, lo mire ya era mayor pero no me agrado mucho lo que dijo.

-Padre- dijo un joven demonio que me miro apenado por lo que dijo su padre ase unos momentos.

-Los Ángeles se van a quedar en el reino de los elfos- dijo él que estaba a mi lado –Solo un tiempo ya que ellos se irán a vivir a otra parte- tomo su copa de vino –Ellos son Ángeles celestiales que necesitan su propio espacio- me sonrió cunado lo mire.

Mi padre, mi hermano ninguno decía nada de lo sucedido con el demonio anciano.

-Pero si hablamos de los sucesos ocurridos pues podemos decir que en la mesa se encuentra uno de los demonios que destruyo el reino de los Ángeles- dijo el elfo.

-Por favor no hay que hacer una pelea por un simple comentario- dijo el rey de los demonios blancos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Akito- dijo el rey elfo.

-No existe tal demonio- mire a la mujer que estaba a lado de Shaoran que decía eso –No sé de qué demonio hablan porque aquí solo hay demonios blancos y elfos- todos callaron.

-Bien no hay que seguir con esto- dijo la reina de los elfos que me sonreía.

Después de la comida ya no hubo ninguna platica sobre el asunto, mi padre me dijo al oído.

-Si te sientes incomoda podemos irnos cuando tu digas, mi niña- sonreí, la verdad no quería irme tan solo quería verlo desde lejos y ver que había sobrevivido todo este tiempo.

Estaba realmente hermoso aun conservaba ese look de niño rebelde, su cabello despeinado, su piel blanca, su argolla de plata con los símbolos de sus reino, su ropa tan limpia que olía a ellos, nunca lo había visto con alguna ropa en color blanco con azul como ahora realmente se veía como uno de ellos.

-Sucede algo princesa- me dijo el elfo que estaba a mi lado –Se ve ausente- tome la copa que estaba en mi mano y bebí el vino que quedaba –Si lo toma tan rápido se embriagaría- rio divertido porque lo mire molesta, lo que me faltaba que alguien me cuidara en la forma de beber.

-Que importa- deje la copa en la mesa –Así pueden hablar de nosotros los Ángeles- mire al anciano que dijo aquellas palabras-Y no son buenas no- el anciano frunció el ceño.

En ese momento llegaron unos guardianes elfos un poco agitados y llenos de sangre.

-Que sucedió- dijo el elfo que se encontraba a mi lado, se levantó de su asiento y de igual forma lo hicieron todos.

-Su majestad ha sucedido una tragedia en el reino- todos nos quedamos muy sorprendidos.

-Que sucedió- dijo el rey.

-Uno de los Ángeles estaba poseído por un hechizo que tenía y- el elfo nos miró –A cabo con casi todos los Ángeles- mire a mi padre que se derrumbó por la noticia.

-¡Padre!-grite asustada tome su mano y el me miro.

-Mi niña es nuestra maldición- baje la mirada y sentí un vacío en mi corazón, mi hermano se levanto y le dijo al Elfo.

-Vamos a ver que sucedió en que podemos ayudar- mire a mi hermano que no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Yo también voy- les dije levantándome, mire a Shaoran que estaba muy sorprendido por la noticia.

-Sakura no tú te quedas aquí- me dijo mi padre.

-No yo iré porque ellos son mi gente- me acerque hasta donde estaba mi hermano y lo mire seria.

-Está bien padre yo la cuidare- dijo mi hermano tomando mi mano –Vamos- pero una voz nos hiso detenernos.

-Nosotros también ayudaremos- dijo Shaoran, hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba su voz que me hiso sentir algo tan especial en mi corazón, lo mire y él también lo hiso –Después de todo somos aliados- mire a la princesa que estaba a su lado tomando su mano.

-Shaoran no vayas los elfos se encargaran- Shaoran miro a la mujer a su lado.

-Iré- dijo avanzando hacia donde estamos pero ella lo detuvo.

-No iras solo yo también iré- dijo ella, detrás de ellos dos se encontraba Eriol que solo me miraba serio, tampoco había cambiado mucho seguía igual.

Regresamos al reino de los elfos donde la gente que se había quedado estaba aterrorizada porque había pasado hace unos momentos, mire a mi gente que estaba tapando a los que murieron con sábanas, había mucha sangre por las calles y mire a cada uno de los ángeles que ya estaban muertos sentí un duro golpe en mi corazón.

-Porque aún nos sigue- dije, mis ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Sakura debiste quedarte con mi padre- me dijo mi hermano al verme que estaba a punto del llanto.

-Princesa- me decía una mujer que traía un bebe en sus brazos –La madre del pequeño ha muerto- me acerque a ella y suspire.

-Pobrecito- dije al verlo dormido.

-El padre del niño es el que esta poseído por ese hechizó- la mire.

-El Ángel está sometido por los Elfos- dijo Yukito que se encontraba ayudado a los ángeles que sobrevivieron.

-Bien vamos- mire a la mujer y sonríe levemente.

-Cuida del bebe- le dije y camine hasta donde se habían ido, mire que Shaoran, la princesa y Eriol iban con otros demonios al mismo lugar.

Al llegar donde se encontraba el Ángel, había muchos Elfos que protegían la zona donde lo había capturado.

-Por favor Sakura no te acerques- me dijo mi hermano –Él te quiere a ti- trate de verlo pero no me dejaban.

-Princesa por favor vaya al castillo- me dijo el Elfo, pero lo ignore.

-Yo solo quiero saber que no le harán daño- le dije a mi hermano que estaba sorprendido por mis palabras.

-Sakura que te sucede- suspiro –Porque no debemos hacerle daño a él si a matado a los a los Ángeles- me dijo y lo mire.

-Porque él es uno de nosotros, hermano- el maldijo y miro a Yukito.

-Lo voy a ver- le dije y me quise adentrar entre tanto Elfo pero me lo impidieron.

-Princesa- me dijo él.

-Sakura te has vuelto loca, no te vamos a perder por alguien como él- lo mire con enojo.

-Si ya me habían perdido hace mucho tiempo- le dije enojada.

-No te perdimos tan solo te secuestraron esos malditos demonios- miro con oído a Shaoran –Por favor Sakura no cometas otra de tus imprudencias y ve al castillo por la buenas- suspiré y tare de contener las lágrimas.

-Yo no quiero que haya más muertos pro mi causa- le dije.

-Princesa haremos todo lo que podamos para quitar ese hechizo- dijo el elfo lo mire.

-Pues creo que ya no hay nada que hacer en el reino de los elfos ya que ellos ya lo han controlado- dijo la princesa que estaba a lado de Shaoran –Vamos a casa Shaoran- le decía ella tomando su brazo y Shaoran la miro también me miro.

-Vámonos primo ya no hay nada que hacer- dijo Eriol.

Shaoran solo me miraba sin saber qué hacer en estos momentos, pero yo solo quería que me abrazara por el dolor que sentía pero había algo que nos impedía estar juntos.

-Sakura vete ya- me dijo mi hermano enojado.

-No quiero- le dije –Yo voy a ver a ese Ángel- lo dije con furia casi llorando, yo sbaia que este era mi destino y que no había marcha atrás.

-Bien tú lo buscaste por las malas- me dijo mi hermano –Príncipe Shen Clow lleva a mi hermana al castillo por las malas- lo mire con enojo.

-No te atrevas a tocarme- le dije al Elfo que sonrió con maldad, ya estaba acostumbrada a ver esa sonrisa ya no me sentía intimidada por hombres como este.

-Ni modo- se acercó a mí y antes de que me hiciera algo le dije.

-¡No me toques!- el rio.

-No princesa no das órdenes porque este es mi reino y yo dijo que nos vamos al castillo- me tomo de la mano y me resistí, mire a Shaoran que estaba sorprendido por cómo me trataba elfo pero la princesa lo tenía agarrado de un brazo.

-¡No quiero!- le dije enojada, no sé en qué momento el me tomo como un saco de papas y grite del susto, la impresión de lo que hiso.

Todo el camino grite para que me bajara pero era inútil él Elfo no accedía a mis órdenes, al llegar a la habitación que ocuparía me dejo sobre la cama y lo mire que estaba muy agitado por haberme cargado todo el camino, lo mire y no puede más lloré amargamente por todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy, los pocos Ángeles que quedamos ya no había sino muy pocos y la impotencia de no poder acabar con toda esta maldición, lloré por que no puede estar a su lado y la peor de mis frustraciones él ya no era el mismo.

-Princesa no llore- me dijo él, no lo mire me cubrí con mis brazos. Estaba acostada en la cama llorando –Por favor- se acercó a mí y acaricio mi pelo.

-Déjame sola- le dije en un susurro.

No era este el rencuentro con él, no era esta la forma en la que había soñado, no era este encuentro que tanto deseaba y no era él, no lo era ya había cambiado, pero lo que si me quedaba claro era que aún lo seguía amando y este amor era más intenso que al inicio.

**********************************Continuara******** *********************


	5. nota importante

Nota importante:

Hola a todas las personas que leen mis historias lamento comunicarles que pronto subiere nuevos capítulos de cada una de mis historias, también les quiero decir que las historias serán muy cortas de capítulos pero hare largos los capítulos…bueno todo esto se debe primero a mi trabajo que no me deja acercarme a una computadora y además es la fechas de más trabajo, segundo mi salud últimamente no estado muy bien físicamente me sentido muy mal casi me operar pero me salve, tercero la inspiración no ha funcionado…pero bueno no se preocupen que esta vez si cumpliré se los prometo.

En fin he decidido poner final a cada una de mis historias y también realizare nuevas historias un poco más cortas, Enamorado de una mortal tendrá un nuevo ajuste espero les agradrade.

Bueno espero estar pronto con ustedes con nuevas historias…y también con los finales de las demás historias…bien hasta la próxima.


End file.
